The Only One A Spock Love Story
by Eclipse.of.the.Heart1
Summary: She's his doctor, meant to help him through everything, but maybe she's the one who needs help. Because the loneliest thing in the world is knowing there's no one else like you. that you're all alone. that you're the only one.SpockXoc.ON HOLD FOR RE-WRITE
1. Chapter 1: Amae

**Okay my first attempt at a Star Trek Fic. Hope you like. I was extremely upset when I went through ALL the star trek fics and there were only a few SpockXoc ones. I mean he is the best character in the con flabit movie. Also I have only seen the recent movie so if u so much as mention my lack of Star Trek knowledge ill verbally abuse your butt. **

**Oh don't own star trek just my original characters (so far thats just Amae and some minor people i dont care about)  
**

Three or Four nurses scurried about the med-bay as person after person was rushed in. Some has been in damaged parts of the ship. Others had been hurt during the many explosions and fire blasts. The entire area was in frenzy as people turned machines off, turned them on. People rushed in and about with PADDs full of information and test results.

Bones ran about treating the many people hurt during the final battle with Nero. He stitched gashes, wrapped burns, removed debris, Splinted sprains, and put casts on breaks. In one day Bones saw more action then his entire medical training.

"Doctor!" shouted a nurse and Bones ran over to the crashing patient.

"Amae!" Bones shouted as he leaned over the patient. A small blonde girl floated easily up behind the doctor. "Dammit Amae! Where-" he cut off when he turned and say the small girl standing behind him holding a tray with the supplies he needed.

"I've cleaned bandaged and sent the less wounded to their quarters," she said her voice soft and calm, not a hint of panic despite the chaos ensuing around her. "There are some more wounded then others, they will be needing your treatment as soon as possible, none are in critical condition at this moment," She reached out and placed a hand on the doctor's arm. Bones took a shaky breath and allowed and waves of calamity to spread over him. His hammering heart slowed and his mind cleared.

"Thank You Amae," Bones said and the blonde nodded. "Are you treating anyone right now?" he asked and Amae shook her head. "Great then you can help me with this one," he said and the girl floated easily over to the other side of the operating table. Amae peered at the bleeding cadet. "He was hit during a blast, there's shards of metal in his chest, all over the bloody place! I can't get them out they're too small," Bones finished and glanced up to see Amae placing small shards of metal onto a nearby tray with a long tweezers.

"I have removed most of the shards the others are not located in areas that should cause immediate damage," she said. Bones just sighed and shook his head.

"I may not be a miracle worker but you sure as hell are I couldn't even see those fracken (anyone who knows what show this is from wins… something!) things," McCoy mutter.

"I simply have better eyes and steadier hands then yourself Dr. it is no miracle," she said with a light smile.

"Yah cause that makes me feel all that much better," he grumbled sarcastically and went back to work. Amae smiled gently at the Dr.'s words.

"Doctor!" shouted and nurse. Bones ran over with Amae at his side. Two nurses were attempting to hold down a lieutenant as he thrashed.

"No! let me go!" he shouted blindly, "I need to go!" Bones glanced at Amae who sighed and stepped forward. She placed a gentle hand on the cadet's forehead. He stopped thrashing.

"What's your name?" Amae asked soothingly.

"M-meckel-l, Andrew Meckel," he coughed, "I n-need to go, my w-wife." Amae smiled and pushed some his hair back gently.

"I'm sure your wife is fine," she said gently.

"No, she s-she was in the docking bay, i-it was h-hit," he coughed, "I need t-to help her."

"You're in no shape to help her now," Amae told him kindly but sternly, "let these nurses help you. I'll go to the docking bay and find your wife. I'll bring her back here. Alright?" Lieutenant Meckel nodded and the nurses took the chance to sedate him.

Amae turned on her heel and began to walk toward the door.

"Amae!" Bones shouted, "You aren't actually going down to the docking bay are you?"

"Are you suggesting that I lied to him?" Amae asked over her shoulder.

"The Docking Bay is in ruins! You don't even know if she's down there," Bones shouted. Amae merely shrugged.

"I'll find her," she stated and Bones grumbled darkly and shook his head. If she wasn't such a damn good doctor he'd kill her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amae stepped off the elevator and into the docking bay. It was in disarray. Machines had been hurled across the bay. Wires hung from the ceilings. Fire had engulfed some areas completely. Crew members were running around pulling the injured out and bringing them to onsite medical personnel. Amae opened her PADD and ran through Lieutenant Meckel's file. Wife…. Wife… ah her name was Rose. Amae trotted over to a nurse.

"Have you treated or seen a Rose Meckel?" she asked and nurse shook her head no. She turned to a cadet. "What part of the bay did Rose Meckel work in?"

"Rose… Meckel?" he asked, "Ah yah! She was in the northwest corner. I remember she had a nice ass." Amae snorted at the comment but began to walk toward the northwestern corner.

"We've cleared that sector, no Rose Meckel," one man said. Amae waved her thanks but continued anyway. She picked her way carefully through the debris. A flash of fire jumped up besides her and Amae barely got out of the way in time.

Amae couldn't hear anyone calling for help but there was a high chance that if Rose was there she was unconscious. Amae closed her eyes and focused. She blocked out the sounds of screams and pain. She blocked out the sounds of breaking metal and fire. She blocked out all the doctors and workers. She could hear a heartbeat. It was faint and distant. Amae moved her way toward it, carefully weaving her way through the obstacles in her way.

Amae stood at the edge of the dock where the ships with stationed when they landed. It was a deep crevice where the ships would be locked into place so they wouldn't move. Amae peered down and leapt in one smooth movement into it. She landed gracefully after what had to be around twenty feet. She could see chunks of metal that had flown in from the many explosions that rocked the ship.

Amae saw a scrap of cloth. She knelt down by a piece of sheet metal and saw a figure beneath it. She stood quickly and looked up. She called out. And a cadet appeared.

"There's someone down here!" she shouted, "get a stretcher down here now!" the cadet nodded quickly and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amae sighed as she cleaned the last station in the med-bay. Those whose wounds were not severe had been sent to their rooms only around three remained on the beds. Two people had died. Lieutenant Meckel lay in the bed next to his wife. She has suffered a punctured lung and three broken ribs but they had gotten to her in time.

Right now she was asleep, and Andrew was holding her hand from where he lay. He looked at her with such love in his eyes. Amae smiled at him and softly whispered a blessing in her native tongue for them. Amae turned when The lieutenant called out.

"Nurse Amae!" he called and Amae turned and shushed him, "sorry, I wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you Rose wouldn't be here." Amae smiled.

"It's no problem, It told you I'd find her. I never go back on my promises," Amae told him, "You obviously love her very much. Take very good care of her. Hmmm. There is nothing more important in your life than those you love. Nothing" Andrew nodded his head quickly and Amae smiled her approval. "Now where in the world has Dr. McCoy gone to?" she murmured to herself.

She found him asleep at his desk, his PADD filled with the files from the day. He looked exhausted. Deep bags were set under his eyes and he had obviously over worked himself. He mumbled gently in his sleep. Amae tisked softly and went to get a spare blanket. Dr. McCoy could really use another head doctor around, someone to help him out. Amae would have to talk with Starfleet about that. She folded the material over her arms and walked back to the sleeping man.

Amae placed the blanket over Dr. McCoy's shoulders and picked up the PADD that sat nearby before going to see the nurse on duty. She turned over all the forms and told her everything she would have to know about the patients. She remarks were calm and calculated and flawless. She didn't leave a single fact untold.

"Do you have everything you need?" Amae asked the nurse gently who nodded vigorously. The nurse's eyes were wide with everything she had seen that day. "Is this your first mission?" Amae asked and received another nod.

Amae smiled and touched the nurse's arm, very aware of how her pupils expanded. "Everything is going to be alright," she said softly, "you're going to do fine." The nurse nodded her pupils sliding back to their original size. "Dr. McCoy is currently incapacitated so I'm going to relay the reports to the captain then I'm heading to my quarters," Amae said flipping through the files in her hands, "if you are in need of my assistance please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you Miss Amae," the nurse said with a bit of southern twang. Amae nodded and headed for the lift. Stepping inside she calmly went over what she was going to say. Amae had never been on the bridge. She had started out as a nurse but was promoted to assistant physician after she proved to be the most leveled headed of the bunch, including Dr. McCoy.

She proved to have a steady hand even in the most desperate situations. She punched the button on the lift and glanced at the numbers as it rose. She wouldn't say she wasn't nervous, where medicine was her strength people were not. She had never been a social person and preferred to avoid situations that called for her to be social but she was confident to act in Dr. McCoy's place.

The doors slide open and Amae stepped onto the bridge. The bridge gleamed with new and state of the art equipment and the crew was hard at work, at least most of them were. She glanced about and saw the man sitting in the captain's chair chatting with a beautiful woman who seemed less than interested. She stepped forward and let out a cough.

"One sec," the captain said and waved her off, "come on Nyota you know you want to go out with me."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me by my first name," she said through gritted teeth. Amae let out another cough.

"Excuse me captain," Amae said and the beaming blonde turned to her.

"Alright little lady," he said with a wink, "just wait a second I just need to finish up my conversation." He then turned and continued to talk to the lieutenant. Amae ground her teeth slightly and tapped on the captain's shoulder again.

"Excuse me Captain, I don't mean any disrespect but I thought you might want to know the status of the crew who were injured during your "attack on the enemy ship"," Amae stated coolly, "but it seems you would rather flirt." The entire bridge went quiet and Captain Kirk turned to look at the girl standing there. She was small, incredibly so. Her hair was straight, short, and honey blonde. She had light skin and a small face almost completely dominated by her crimson eyes. Her lips were pressed into a thin, angry line. She couldn't have been more than 5'5 at the most.

James Tiberius Kirk would have thought about how cute she was if it wasn't for the sharp and icy look that now drilled into his head. He gulped and in the back of his mind he was surprised how threatening such a small creature could be.

"Ah, isn't that Bones's job?" he asked sheepishly when he was unable to come up with any excuse for his previous actions.

"If you are referring to Dr. McCoy," she said, "he is currently asleep due to lack of rest and stress caused by the large number of patients and injuries we had to deal with earlier in the day." Spock who had been watching the transaction found it would be most likely be a good idea to intervene before the captain made this girl, who was most likely Dr. McCoy's second in charge, even angrier. He stood from his station and strode over to the two people, intent on easing the situation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alright so I haven't got any idea where to go with this. I know where I want to end up but I need some ideas for missions and stuff to get there. If anyone has any ideas go ahead and tell me. I know there wasn't much Spock but give it a chapter or two I'll get there. Thanks for reading. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because you love me...... =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Alrighty chapter two. Here we go. Also thanks to Skatinggirl2011! THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED! Here's the deal if you get a story alert you should review. because I say so. I need reviews. please......... ill love you forever if you review.  
**

**Recap**

"_If you are referring to Dr. McCoy," she said, "he is currently asleep due to lack of rest and stress caused by the large number of patients and injuries we had to deal with earlier in the day." Spock who had been watching the transaction found it would be most likely be a good idea to intervene before the captain made this girl, who was most likely Dr. McCoy's second in charge, even angrier. He stood from his station and strode over to the two people, intent on easing the situation. _

**End Recap**

"Lieutenant, I will take those files and review them," Amae turned to the stoic Vulcan and looked at him for a moment before handing him the PADD "I presume you are second in charge of the med-bay." Amae merely nodded. She watched the commander as he leafed through the files. His pointed ears and curved eyebrows identified him easily as Commander Spock, the half-Vulcan, the only half-Vulcan.

Amae found herself watching him. She had met a Vulcan before, and although Spock was easily identified as a Vulcan his human characteristics were easy to spot as well. As he held the PADD Amae noticed his hands. They were thinker and more rounded than the common Vulcan hands, his fingers, while still long, were not as thin and the skin around them wasn't as stretched. His nose was slightly more rounded and his cheeks fuller. Normally the differences would be hard to spot but to Amae they stood out like the sun on a blue sky.

"May I keep this to go through more thoroughly?" Spock asked without looking up. His eyes darted back and forth so quickly it seemed like there was no way he was actually reading and remembering everything there.

"That is Dr. McCoy's personal file but I will have all the documents transferred to your computer," Amae said as Spock handed the PADD back to her, "would you prefer to have the files transferred to your station or the computer in your quarters."

"My personal computer will be fine," Spock said and Amae nodded. She took a moment to hold Spock's gaze, delving deep into his eyes. She searched for emotion, any emotion; she could barely sense it, buried beneath the surface. Spock was most definitely skilled as putting up a blank façade. Amae turned easily and began to head toward the lift. Kirk looked from Spock to Amae and Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "Captain, it be most unwise to allow your relationship with CMO's second in charge to remain temperamental," he said and Kirk grumbled before striding toward the lift.

He reached it in five long strides and slipped in just as the doors closed. Amae attempted to ignore the captain; she stuck her nose in the air and shut her eyes. But Kirk loved to make things quite difficult for Amae and he practiced that love by stopping the elevator and staring at her.

"Come on Mae, You can't hate me forever," he whined a pushed on her shoulder a couple times. Amae huffed at the pet name and crossed her arms in defiance. "MAAAEEEEE," he whined again. It was a childish whine, one Amae had heard a thousand times. But no matter how often she heard she couldn't help but feel her anger slip away.

"Whoever put you in charge of this ship is either crazy, brainless or both," she snapped, trying to conserve her annoyance, but Kirk just grinned knowing she had forgiven him, just like she always had.

"You know you love me," he said laughing as he draped an arm over her shoulder and giving her an affectionate peck on the temple before restarting the lift. Amae shook her head and pushed his arm off.

"James, you are one strange creature," she muttered, rubbing her head where Kirk had kissed her.

"It's Jim," he said on instinct and Amae looked at him.

" I'll call you Jim when you start calling me Amae," she countered for what was probably the millionth time since they had met. It had been their game since they were young, Jim had always hated being called James and Amae hated being called Mae, so they both made a ppoint of calling each other that.

"Yah, Yah," Jim said rolling his eyes, "so how's Bonesy?" Amae quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. "God you look exactly like Spock when you do that," Jim grumbled.

"Commander Spock is intelligent, powerful, and handsome, is there some reason I should not aspire not to be like that?" Amae asked with a blank look on her face.

"Yah and emotionless and dull and too logical for his own good," Jim countered. Amae grinned and Jim realized she had been joking. "Don't do that again, one Vulcan is enough," Jim pleaded. Amae thought about Kirk's words for a moment. Emotionless. That was a word that Amae often heard people use to describe Vulcans and Spock in particular. She had often wondered if they were as emotionless as they seemed. She couldn't imagine it, not feeling, it was what made life worth living. She wondered if Spock felt, and if he did what did he feel? Anger? Grief? Pain? Happiness? Amae clicked her tongue softly. She had always enjoyed puzzle, although she found them ridiculously easy. Perhaps Commander Spock would be more of a challenge to unravel.

"Uh Oh, Amae's clicking her tongue," Kirk cooed knowingly, "What is she up to now?" Amae glanced at him and smiled.

"That's none of your business James," she told him. Kirk merely pouted for a moment then shrugged it off. He'd find out eventually, one way or another.

The lift came to a stop at the med-bay and both people stepped off. Bones was running about the med-bay in a panic, throwing papers everywhere.

"Where is god's name did I put that dammed thing," he grumbled. Amae sighed and shook her head before reaching out and holding the doctor's PADD in front of his face. "What the? Oh!" he said and took it.

"I transferred all of today's files to Commander Spock for him to look over," Amae told him. Bones huffed and sat down on a bed.

"You're going to kill me," he muttered, "I swear it." Amae smiled softly and patted the doctor on the shoulder. Kirk grinned and plopped down on a bed and began to awing his legs like a toddler.

"I still can't believe you're on this ship," Kirk said to Amae with a huge grin still plastered across his face. Amae merely shrugged. "I mean come on, you graduated in two and a half years," he muttered, "if they made me a captain. They sure as hell should have made you one." Amae shook her head a small smile still on her lips.

"I was offered a position as a second in command on the S.S. Catline," she said, "but I told Starfleet I'd be better off here."

"How come?" Bones asked in surprise. He hadn't known anything about Amae being offered another position.

"I am one of the few people who know how to deal with James Tiberius Kirk when he's being an idiot," she said with a smirk.

"Meh," Jim said and Bones laughed.

"Considering that idiocy is a constant state for him you'll be extremely helpful," Bones commented and Jim stuck his tongue out. "I really don't know how you managed to survive this dolt for twenty three years."

"Meditation and lots of Advil," Amae replied. Kirk rolled his eyes and stood.

"Yah well what about the other thing?" Kirk asked cryptically. Amae laughed at his attempt to be sneaky in front of Dr. McCoy.

"James, Dr. McCoy is aware of my condition," Amae said shaking her head, "after all if he wasn't how is he supposed to treat me if I get hurt?" Kirk blinked in surprise and looked at Bones who nodded in confirmation.

"I know all about it Jim, although I still don't know why you call it a 'condition', it's more like a gift to me," Bones said.

"Yah, I'd give anything to be like you," Jim said with a grin. It seemed like he was always smiling. Amae sighed and glanced down at her feet and familiar look of sadness spreading across her face. Bones immediately regretted saying anything and Jim jumped up. He stood besides Amae and wrapped an arm about her.

"Hey," he said softly to her, "You know I love you just the way you are." Amae nodded and gave him a weak smile, the light returning to her eyes.

"Alright, I gotta go," Jim said, pleased that the crisis had been adverted, "responsibilities and all." Amae waved him off and returned to her work.

"Twenty three years, really?" Bones asked, "I can't even imagine it." Amae laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon after the battle with Nero the Enterprise returned to the academy. It underwent repairs while the crew was congratulated and Jim made the permanent captain. Spock sat calmly at his station as they prepared to take off. He glanced to the center of the room where Captain Kirk was reclining lazily.

"Everybody ready?" Kirk asked, the high of space travel overtaking him. "Thrusters on full." A feeling of happiness and freedom overtook the room. Everyone was anxious for the first mission and couldn't wait to get started.

The lift door opened a few minutes after takeoff and Lieutenant Amae walked out. Her short had pulled back into a tiny ponytail and her red top and skirt covered by a white lab coat.

"Excuse me," she said walking over to Chekov, "I need to make an announcement."

"Of courrrse Miss Amae," he said with a lopsided grin. Amae handed him a note and Chekov turned on the comm. "Attaynteeon crev, all crev maymbayrrs must rrayport to ze mayd-bay vor ayxams," he spoke in his thick accent.

"Thank you," Amae said and turned to leave.

"Oi! Mae," Kirk called out, "we gotta go too?" Amae turned and stared at him with a raise eyebrow. She saw Kirk give her a look and Amae mentally grinned that her eyebrow raise was Vulcan enough to get a rise out of him.

"Would you like to catch Radburn Fever that eats your flesh because you weren't vaccinated, or maybe you'd like be bitten by Lacurava mites that burrow into your eyes and eat your brain?" she asked in a completely calm voice.

"Um, I'd prefer neither actually," Kirk said sheepishly.

"Then yes, you have to go," Amae told him and gave him a look that said 'James Tiberius Kirk you better be there or I'll deal with you myself' and got back into the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man I hate exams," Kirk muttered as he stood in the lift with his second in command. He stretched in preparation, space exams weren't like normal exams. They doctors had to test every part of a person for every disease imaginable.

"They are vital to ensure the health of the crew," Spock replied. If so much as one person had a contagious pathogen the entire ship could be infected in a matter of hours.

"Hm, maybe I can convince Mae to give me my exam," Kirk thought out loud. Of course Jim hadn't meant it in a sexual way, Amae had always been like a sister to him, well technically she kind of was his sister.

"You are referring to Lieutenant Amae I presume," Spock said, "May I make an inquiry?" Kirk just nodded his head. "What is your relationship with lieutenant Amae?" Spock asked.

"Oh, Mae?" Kirk asked surprised by how blunt Spock had been in his questioning, " I've known since I was born. My mom loves her. Actually I think my mom loves her more than she loves me," he told him with a shrug. Spock nodded. Spock was curious about the doctor; there was something about her that didn't fit. Spock had spent the last week or so meditating on her image in an attempt to figure out what it was but to no avail. Perhaps he was just imagining things.

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock walked out of the elevator and into the med-bay where nurses were busy giving exams. One nurse approached them and took them to a separate room.

"Well we're getting the royal treatment," Kirk said swinging his legs while he sat on the bed.

"We are in high-risk position," Spock stated, "because of our many off ship mission we are the ones most likely to get sick. Therefore we must be examined more carefully for further reference."

"An accurate deduction Commander," Amae said as she walked in with Bones.

"So Mae," Kirk said with a suggestive smile, "You gonna do my exam?" Amae looked at him will a small grin.

"I'm afraid that would be a conflict of interests," she said coyly, "I've known you personally for so long that I may overlook key facts that may be vital for your future health." Kirk frowned and looked at Bones.

"Don't look at me, I don't want to be doing your exam either, I get enough of you already," he muttered. Amae smiled at Kirk's face.

"Commander, if you'll come with me into this room I'd like to run some tests," Amae said and Spock stood to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay Spocky time next chapter. Funess! Okie dokie so I need your help. I'm not to good at writing Spock's pov, so if you have any tips go ahead and tell me. And I need some help with ideas and stuff. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have plenty of story alerts and no reviews. It bugs me…. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't write without reviews. They feed my soul. It takes like ten seconds. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Physicals

**Chapter Three! Can you believe I wrote all three chapters in three days? It's amazing. I do believe this is the best I've ever done. Now all I have to do is keep it up. Review please, as always. I plan on updating once a week; we'll see how that goes. **

**Recap**

"_So Mae," Kirk said with a suggestive smile, "You gonna do my exam?" Amae looked at him will a small grin. _

"_I'm afraid that would be a conflict of interests," she said coyly, "I've known you personally for so long that I may overlook key facts that may be vital for your future health." Kirk frowned and looked at Bones. _

"_Don't look at me, I don't want to be doing your exam either, I get enough of you already," he muttered. Amae smiled at Kirk's face. _

"_Commander, if you'll come with me into this room I'd like to run some tests," Amae said and Spock stood to follow her. _

**End Recap**

Amae led Spock into the next room. She flipped on the lights and began to power up the machines. Amae flipped through Commander Spock's file and turned to him with a smile.

"Alright Commander, today we're just going to run some standard tests to make sure you're fit for duty," she said.

Amae motioned to a treadmill and Spock stepped up. She scribbled into her PADD as Spock ran. Heart-Rate: high but that was normal for Vulcans. Breathing: good. She weighed Spock, measured him, checked his vaccination sheet and updated any shots he was missing. He was extremely healthy overall.

"So Spock, any shortness of breath? Headaches? Nausea?" Amae asked as she ran through the list of standard questions.

"No to all, doctor," Spock answered and Amae nodded. Spock took the time to look closely at the woman. She seemed to be a completely average human. She was aesthetically pleasing, Spock knew that much. But there was something about her that seemed…. Not 'off' per say, but unusual, little things, like the fact that her skin was tan but had a translucent sheen about it. It seemed to almost glow. Her fingers were long and slender, and her nails were longer than seemed normal.

"Have you had any fainting spells?" she asked. No. "Any persistent injuries?" she asked. No again. Spock found himself unable to produce a logical reason for her differences. They weren't great enough that Spock would go so far as to say Amae wasn't human. But they weren't small enough that he could simply ignore them. "Alright, I'm just going to take a blood sample to run," she said, "can I have your arm?"

"Of Course doctor," Spock said and offered the girl his arm. She drew the blood with quick ease. As Spock watched her something kept coming up in the back of his mind, 'different… different' it whispered over and over again. But Spock shook it away, he was being foolish. There was nothing wrong with Dr. Amae, he was being illogical.

"Commander, I do not know if you have been informed, but due to the uniqueness of your genetic makeup I've been assigned as your personal doctor," Amae told him. Spock peered at her with those vacant eyes.

"May I inquire as to why you specifically were chosen?" Spock asked.

"I specialize in xenosciences. I've been researching and familiarizing myself particularly in Vulcan biology," she said.

"Were you placed on this ship specifically for my benefit?" Spock asked. He had to admit he was surprised. He had not expected so much thought to go into his care. It was true he was the only half-Vulcan and because of that little was known about his biology, how he was different and similar to Vulcans. But he had no idea the federation would ask someone to study Vulcan and human biology especially for him.

"I volunteered for this ship because of my close terms with captain Kirk. If you aren't aware I've known him since he was a baby. The Federation asked if I would be your doctor due to the fact that my knowledge on alien species is much larger than that of Dr. McCoy," she told him, "There all done. You're free to go. Remember Commander, I'm here for your benefit. If you experience anything out of the ordinary or have any problems what so ever, physical or emotional you are welcome to come see me, anytime. My door is always open."

"I'll be sure to visit you if anything should arise," Spock said with a nod and left. Amae sighed a sat down on the edge of the bed. She lightly traced a glyph on her wrist. Commander Spock was an interesting man. Vulcans kept their emotions inside, bound them. Humans let them run free and lived by them. Spock was caught on the edge, constantly being pulled by his opposing blood. Amae could only imagine how hard it was to be a part of two different worlds, to have two different paths to choose from. Or maybe she could, maybe she knew all too well what that felt like.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amae sat in her room; she held a book on her hands and was flicking through the pages. Her foot tapped softly to the music playing through her speakers. She had always had an infatuation with music; it was one of the few things almost every culture and species had in common. Most people could be attributed with only one or two types of music, Amae loved them all.

She paused the music as a soft beeping erupted. Opening her PADD she saw Commander Spock's test results. She smiled softly as she read them. Nothing out of the ordinary, Commander Spock was quite healthy. She'd have to tell him that his results came back and everything was all right. She glanced over at the clock on her wall. About an hour until the bridge got off for lunch, Amae was a bit hungry. She stood and placed her book down.

She had an hour to burn, what to do… Amae drummed her fingers on her chin and looked around her room. She noticed a book lying in the corner; she picked it up and flipped to the first page. It was written in a language completely unidentified. She had spent almost her entire life trying to decipher the pages and yet she only had less than half done. The original writing was in a purplish color, Amae had written in the margins and all over the blank pages. Pieces of paper were sticking out from where Amae had written things down and stuck them into the book.

The language wasn't one recorded in the history books of any known species. But here and there words could be distinguished that were similar to a word in Vulcan, similar to a word in Romulan, even sometimes similar to a word in a human language. That is why Amae had studied Xenolinguistics, not so that she'd be able to communicate with almost any species but because she wanted, no needed to translate this book.

Still, armed with knowledge of almost every known language and super computers Amae had only been able to translate a few chapters; there was still so much she didn't know.

_The beings as I have studied them exhibit traits similar to that of humans. They live in families of parents and children, they have cities and communities. I have seen them and spent time among them and unlike the humans of Earth, the Curo, as they call themselves, are extremely peaceful creatures. In the history of their world there have been few wars. It is my hope that by studying the Curo I can the discover the reason for the peaceful history and take that knowledge back to me to Earth, so that I can help to make humans as peaceful as the Curo. In case something should happen to me I have written in great detail the information I have gathered on the Curo and their home world. _

………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………_.._

_It seems that the Curo are not physically strong, but mentally strong. Yes, compared to humans Curo posses far greater strength and agility and their senses far out match our own, but for what alien species is this not true? I have studied Vulcans, Romulans, Cornucopians, Andrianas, and many other countless species but never in my years have I met a species who mind operates on the level that the Curo's does. They posses abilities, that although common place among the Curo, would seem to be godlike to humans. _

………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………_.._

_I have studied the Curo biology as much as possible though I am afraid I am limited to visual studies because of the Curo's extreme reserved nature. They are humanoid in nature but yet extremely different. When I first laid eyes on a Curo I was….astonished to say the least….They are unique, there is no real way to explain them because they look unlike anything human minds have ever imagined. They are delicate, their skin and bodies more breakable then they look. Their medical advances were driven by need. They are not affected by most diseases because each Curo child is immunized against almost all known diseases. However, there are many flaws in the Curo design._

………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………_.._

_I believe I have discovered the reasoning behind the Curo's unusually peaceful behavior. I have sent the last few months looking over the books in their ancient library and I have come across a term called 'Daemon Bind'. I questioned one of my Curo friends and it became very clear. I cannot believe I had not realized it before. 'Daemon Bind' in English it roughly translates to 'Spirit Bind' two simple words that hold more meaning for a Curo than life itself. When Kurvo first explained it to me I could not seem to wrap my head around the idea, but now I understand. There is no bond more powerful than that of the 'Spirit Bind'. Many men have asked what the reason for life is, what is the point? It is my belief that the Curo have discovered that reason. _

Amae scribbled onto a piece of paper as she finished translating those sentences. 'Spirit Bind' she had never come across a term like that. Amae flipped open her PADD and searched the term. All she could find was references to evil spirits and ghosts. Amae highly doubted that was what the author had meant. Instead Amae flipped through the journal. She looked for that phrase. 1. 2. 10. 20. 50. 100. That phrase came up over a hundred times. What was it? Amae grumbled darkly and tapped her pen. She flicked her eyes over at the clock had stood quickly. It was fifteen past one the bridge probably just got out. She closed the journal, setting it on the shelf by her bed she took one last look at it and left her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amae walked into the brightly lit cafeteria. Around twenty mess tables sat on one half. On the other were stands of replicator machines. The tile was an off white and the walls a comfortable green. Cadets walked about with their trays and food, taking their seats. The room was crowed but in the corner Amae saw a familiar pair of faces sitting around the circular table.

"Hey! Mae!" Came a shout and Amae saw her dear blonde waving to her from that table. She glided easily over to him. James sat at a table with Dr. McCoy, Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Sulu, Lieutenant Scott, and Commander Spock. Dr. McCoy sat besides James, staring at him with burning eyes because of the scene he had just made. Chekov was on James' other side with Sulu next to him. Commander Spock sat next with any empty chair between himself and Sulu. Scott, or Scotty as James had referred to him when he told Amae about him, sat next to Commander Spock with a seat between himself and Dr. McCoy.

"You come to get lunch?" James asked. Amae nodded. "Sit with us," he demanded with a big smile. Amae sighed and scratched her head reluctantly. She had only come to tell Commander Spock that his test results were good and grab and apple and go back to translating. "PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE," James whined, "I beseech you!"

"Alright fine," Amae agreed, "but only because you managed to use a word with more than six letters in it." James ignored the insult and looked at the two empty seats. "You can sit next to Bones if you want," James suggested. Amae glanced at the two seats and turned. "Hey, where ya' going?" James called.

"Food," Amae stated, "unless you expect me to survive on your gripping company alone." Amae heard Dr. McCoy snicker and smiled to herself. Amae walked to a replicator and flicked through the menu. She decided on grilled cheese and a smoothie. Amae grabbed her tray with the recently replicated food and walked back to the table.

Amae noticed a new arrival had taken the seat by Dr. McCoy and was looking at Commander Spock with a very hostile look. Amae had seen her on the bridge but couldn't remember her name. James had mentioned her a few times, U…. Uy… no… Uhura. Yes that was it. Amae walked over and took the seat besides Commander Spock.

**Yah, chapter three done. Thank you to Rains of Freedom for commenting on chp 1. And thanks to miller330 and orlliie for their comments on chp. 2. Alright, that three (four in total). Let's go for six this time. I know you can do it. Thirty seconds tops, and who knows your comment may be the inspiration I need to finish a chapter. You could be solely responsible for this story being updated. It's happened before. **


	4. Chapter 4: Records

**Yah! Chapter Four! Good job to .jones who knew where 'frack' came from. She wins a virtual cookie. *gives .jones a virtual cookie* Yah I got more reviews, makes me a very happy author. As a reward I'm going to give you so answers, and some more questions. Have fun!!!**

**Recap**

"_Food," Amae stated, "unless you expect me to survive on your gripping company alone." Amae heard Dr. McCoy snicker and smiled to herself. Amae walked to a replicator and flicked through the menu. She decided on grilled cheese and a smoothie. Amae grabbed her tray with the recently replicated food and walked back to the table. _

_Amae noticed a new arrival had taken the seat by Dr. McCoy and was looking at Commander Spock with a very hostile look. Amae had seen her on the bridge but couldn't remember her name. James had mentioned her a few times, U…. Uy… no… Uhura. Yes that was it. Amae walked over and took the seat besides Commander Spock. _

**End Recap**

"Nice to see you again Dr. Amae," Scotty said with his accent and a beam.

"Same to you Lieutenant," Amae replied, "How's the ship doing? Did they repair everything correctly?"

"Please call mee Scotty," he complained, "and those daft repair men didnee do anythin' right, I've been flippin' pipes and replacein' parts all day."

"Well I'm sure you'll get everything in tip top shape," Amae assured him.

"Scotty, You've met Mae?" James asked in surprise.

"Yes James, we've met, quite a few times actually," Amae told him, "I do know other people besides yourself and Dr. McCoy."

"Huh, never would have guessed," he said in a teasing manner, "but how?"

"Dr. Amae got quite the hand for machines," Scotty said, "figured some problems out 'fore I even knew we had 'em."

"Alright," James snapped and smacked his hand on the table, "you are ridiculous." He pointed a finger at Amae accusingly who gazed at him with an innocent look. "First you graduate high school TWO years early. Then you get accepted into Starfleet a year later at SIXTEEN. Then you graduate in two and a half years at EIGHTTEEN. Not to mention you take basically ever class available, including Xenolinguistics, medicine, and every science known to man. AND now you can fix ships," James protested while he crossed his arms, "I can never compete with you." Amae blinked.

"You're a captain," she pointed out.

"Ha! And they didn't offer you a position as a captain," James asked. Amae opened her mouth to say something but James cut her off, "and don't give me that crap about second commander, I called Pike. He told me all about it."

"James," Amae said, challenging him, "First of all you grossly over-exaggerate. I graduated at nineteen, which is hardly an achievement. Ensign Chekov is eighteen. Second you could have graduated high school early if you had spent half as much time studying as you did sticking your hands up some girl's shirt." Bones choked on his drink and Sulu stifled his laugh. "Thirdly, I didn't take every class. I took the normal amount. I also, however, took night classes and independent studies to broaden my knowledge in other subjects. Something you could have also done. One of those extra classes was a crash course in ships and their mechanics. It was sheer luck that I noticed a leak in one of the engine rooms while I was searching for any injured after your stunt with Nero. Scotty or any other mechanic would have noticed it just as easily considering it was leaking purple smoke," Amae corrected him. James sighed and relented but continued to mumble under his breath.

"You took Xenolinguistics?" Spock asked, he didn't remember her from one of his classes.

"I was enrolled in that class seven years ago," Amae informed him, "I do believe that was four years before you started teaching the course."

**Alright, one thing. Just cause I just read this and it's confusing. Spock it 28, Amae is 27, four years older than Kirk who is 23. So Spock and Amae would have been in school at the same time, Spock would have graduated a year before her. **

"You are correct," Spock said with a nod. Amae smiled at the Commander and felt a wave of anger wash over her. She glanced in the direction of Lieutenant Uhura. She barely saw the dark look before it disappeared. Curious.

"So Dr. Amee," Chekov asked, "how do yu know de captaein?"

"Yah, I've been wonderin' that too," Scotty commented. Amae laughed and scratched her head.

"Well, James is my little brother," she said with a sheepish smiled. Jaws dropped.

"You're kidding me right?" Sulu asked, "You two look nothing alike." It was true, although they were both blonde, Amae's hair was completely blonde and her skin pale not to mention her eyes which were red. Her face was small and round and she was small in stature. James had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. His face was angular and his chin squared and his was pretty tall.

"We're not related by blood," James clarified, "my mom and pop adopted Amae when she was three, a year before I was born."

"Really?" Scotty asked. Amae nodded. Everyone got a little quiet. Amae rolled her eyes, this always happened. People were afraid to ask why she was orphaned.

"My parents died," she explained, "I don't remember them at all."

"You have no memories of your parents?" Spock asked. At three years old Amae should have had some form of memory, even it was blurry or vague.

"Nope," she said with a shrug, "I don't remember anything at all from before my parents adopted me."

"It is usual for a couple on a five year mission to be allowed to adopt," Spock stated and Amae flinched.

"Yah," James intervened quickly, "My mom and dad had been trying to have a kid for a while, they put a request and the captain allowed it." Amae gave Kirk a grateful smile which didn't go unnoticed by Spock. Amae finished off her smoothie and stood.

"Well, my shift starts soon and I'm gonna go get ready," she said and stood. Amae dropped her tray off and walked toward the hall. She exited the cafeteria and heard footsteps behind her a moment later. Amae stepped into the elevator and Spock stood beside her.

"I apologize if my comment upset you," Spock said slowly, wording his apology carefully. Amae smiled, Spock's voice was void of emotion, but she could see by the way his fingers twisted ever so little that he was truly sorry in his own special way.

"It's not a problem Commander," Amae told him , "I was actually hoping to catch you alone. You're test results came back." Spock turned to face her and straightened his shoulders, almost as if he was preparing for any bad news. "Nothing to worry about Commander, everything is excellent," Amae assured him.

"Thank You Doctor," he said with a nod as the lift came to a stop at the med-bay.

"Of Course Spock, any time," Amae said, "I hope we don't see each other for a long time." She winked at him and Spock stared at her curiously. He thought about what she said for a moment, and as the lift doors began to close he realized what she had meant in regards to his health.

"That hope is mutual," Spock told her and Amae gave him a bright smile just before the doors closed. Spock closed his eyes and replayed the smile, only to feel a strange feeling wash over him. Spock shook his head and clicked the button for the bridge.

As the elevator came to a stop Spock stepped out and made his way to his station. He sat in his chair and began to read through reports from the day. He was half way through when a sudden urge took him. Opening the Star Fleet database the clicked on personnel tab and opened the search option. Spock typed quickly 'Amae Kirk'. A Picture and link popped up on the screen.

Spock clicked on the link and Amae's file opened on his screen.

Name: Amae Kirk

Date of Birth: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Place of Birth: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parents:

Blood: unknown

Adoptive: George and Winona Kirk

The file continued, entire sections of Amae's background were blacked out. Spock attempted to uncover them only to have classified pop ups cover his screen. Spock opened the public database and began to search for any clue as to Amae's origins, nothing. He was about to widen his search when the lift opened. Spock quickly closed the files and returned to reading forms. It was at moments like these that Spock was grateful for his Vulcan training.

"What Cha doin?" Kirk asked as he leaned over his shoulder.

"I am reviewing status reports, captain," Spock said hoping his behavior wasn't suspicious. He didn't know how the captain would react if he found out he had been researching his sister. Although past references led Spock to believe it would not be a pleasant encounter.

"Boring," Kirk said lazily before returning to his chair. Spock settled down his next shift, although his mind wandered to the blocked files. He would have to wait until after his shift to continue his search.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spock stared holes into his computer, he was attempting to calm his nerves but three hours of searching had him on edge. He had gone through every file from twenty seven years ago but had found nothing. It was as if, before the Kirk's adopted her, Amae hadn't even existed. But that wasn't even the half of it. There were no records of the time from when she graduated Starfleet academy to when she joined the Enterprise, none. It was as if seven years just vanished into thin air.

Amae had been a good student, she had graduated with honors, been the top of her class. If she gone to do research or explore or colonize there should have been an article about it somewhere, it was like she had dropped off the face of the universe and then suddenly reappeared.

Another odd thing was her medical records, normally some records were available. Allergies, surgeries, ect. Things that may be of use to the commander of a ship, but every single one of Amae's records was blocked, he couldn't even access her blood type. Someone was hiding something and not just from him. The security clearance needed to view the files was top level. There were probably only five people at most who had this kind of clearance. Spock tapped his fingers on his desk softly.

Spock pulled up the USS Felkin's old files. Perhaps Kirk's father's ship would hold some information. He scanned through the old missions. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Perhaps they had picked Amae up when they docked on a settlement. But there was no record of a child on the ship after any particular docking. In fact there were no records of children on board at all. Spock sighed and stood. He needed a break.

Spock stepped over to a mat that lay on his floor. He sat and began to even his breathing. He closed his eyes and began meditate. It had only been a few moments when an idea hit Spock. His eyes flashed open 'captain's logs'. Spock strode quickly over to his computer and accessed the captain's log. He flipped over to the logs from twenty-seven years ago. He scanned them, looking for any abnormalities. And then he found one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amae was filing paper work in the med-bay. Things had been pretty slow around, there was the occasional cold or flu but nothing major. She was filing some more paperwork, It seemed to be never ending, when her PADD began to beep. Amae clicked on the alert and watched as a warning appeared.

"Tagged Files have been accessed"

Amae clicked on the alert and saw that someone had accessed the captain's logs on her father's old ship. They were reading a page Amae had red flagged. She quickly clicked a few buttons and watched as every word on the page had blacked out. She let out a relieved sigh. They had told her they had classified all her records, figures they wouldn't think to classify the captain's logs. Idiots.

Amae traced the access back to a private computer on board. She hummed, who would want to access old Felkin's files on board? James? No he had clearance. Bones? No he had clearance too. Amae attempted to I.D. the computer, it came up as classified. Amae typed in her confidential security code and the classified black disappeared. It was Commander Spock's computer, he had been researching… her. Amae's stomach lurched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spock watched as the words in his screen went black. Someone had blacked out the page just as he was reading it. Spock had barely gotten to read anything before it happened but he did catch the first few sentences and it was enough to leave any empty feeling.

_We found a ship, It was floating in a cloud of meteors. At first we couldn't believe our eyes, we thought it was some kind of hologram. It was more advanced than any ship I've ever seen. We scanned it for life forms, at first there were none. It seemed like the ship had either been abandoned or everyone was dead. Then there was a soft beeping, someone was on board and alive. _

**Hah, didn't see that coming did yah? Or maybe you did. Ok that it for the fourth chapter. I just had an epiphany for some future chapters. It's gonna be BA. You know the drill. Favorite, Review. Either or but I prefer review. I love constructive critism. Also if you have any idea how I should advance Spock and Amae's relationship, tell me. I'm not too sure how to go about that. Should he find out her secret first and then fall in love? Or should he fall in love and then find out? You tell me. Rememer though, one means you get answers fairly fast and then lovey dovey stuff and the other means lovey dovey stuff and then answers. I'd go with answers personally, trust me it's going to be epicness. **

**REVIEW BECAUSE U LOVE YOU AND U WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sick

**Wow Chapter five. I am so proud of myself. So I'm on a bit of a roll, but I haven't decided on the whole relationship thing. So right now Im just gonna go with the flow. **

**Recap**

_Spock watched as the words in his screen went black. Someone had blacked out the page just as he was reading it. Spock had barely gotten to read anything before it happened but he did catch the first paragraphs and it was enough to leave any empty feeling. _

_**We found a ship, It was floating in a cloud on meteors. At first we couldn't believe our eyes, we thought it was some kind of hologram. It was more advanced than any ship I've ever seen. We scanned it for life forms, at first there were none. It seemed like the ship had either been abandoned or everyone was dead. Then there was a soft beeping, someone was onboard and alive. **_

**End Recap**

Spock tapped his fingers impatiently as he sat at his desk. He thought about the Captain's logs, running the words through his head over and over. He kept trying to make sense of it. He had researched the ship mentioned in the Starfleet database but to no avail. Perhaps Amae had been the one on the ship. Maybe she was some sort of unknown alien. Spock suddenly realized how ridiculous he sounded. He was allowing his emotions to get the better him; he was allowing them to cloud his judgment. What he was suggesting was completely ridiculous, not only was he accusing Amae of hiding something but also all of Starfleet. There simply had to be a different explanation. Perhaps there was none. Perhaps Amae was what she seemed a human girl who's parents had adopted her after her own had died.

Spock sighed as he stood, he should return to the bridge and work. Enough of his time had been wasted indulging these beliefs. He had vowed to honor the Vulcan way of life and actions such as these were completely against his Vulcan side. He would meditate on his actions later and suppress these illogical emotions.

Spock left his quarters and walked toward the lift at the end of the hall. He glanced at the lights running along the walls. The lights seemed brighter than normal. Spock squinted his eyes against the glare and clicked the button for the elevator. Spock stepped inside and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like he had never felt before. Vulcans were resilient beings, and he had never felt this exhausted in his entire life. He leaned against the wall as a throb streaked through his head. Spock took a deep shaky breath and forced himself to stand and step out onto the bridge resisting the urge to wince with every step. Instead he put on a mask of normality and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Amae clicked through her last few patient logs. There wasn't actually all that much to do when the ship wasn't engaged in any activity, although Amae's thoughts had hardly been concentrated on her work. She had been busy wondering why Spock had been researching her. Maybe he was suspicious of her, but Amae couldn't understand what would have made his suspicious. She had always been so good at playing human.

"You alright Amae," Bones asked as he walked into his office where Amae was filing away some paper work.

"Of course I am Bones," Amae stated. She attempted to smile at the doctor but apparently her worries betrayed her.

"Bullshit," he countered and Amae rolled her eyes. Bones had never been one to put things subtly. She leaned against Bones' desk and glanced at the open door. McCoy noticed and shut the door. Amae sighed and rubbed her arms.

"I got an alert that someone was accessing old Felkin files," Amae told him, "particularly ones about me."

"Have you talked to Jim?" Bones asked his attention now focused on solely Amae. If someone was looking into Amae's past then that person could potential access some very sensitive information. Amae sighed and ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"No," she admitted.

"Well, why not?" Bones snapped, "Those files are highly classified if people found out about it, then… then… then."

"Bones," Amae interrupted, "It was Spock."

"That green blooded hobgoblin," Bones growled his anger spiked, "Why was his researching you?"

"I have no idea," Amae admitted with a shrug. Bones began to pace, something he had a habit of doing whenever he needed to think.

"Maybe he was just looking at old files; It could be a coincidence," Bones offered, he sincerely hoped it was.

"He was looking at my personal files Bones," Amae told him reluctantly. Bones let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. Definitely not a coincidence.

"Did he find anything?" Bones asked.

"No, I blocked them before he read anything incriminating," Amae told him. Bones glanced at his friend, worry filling him. Amae didn't respond well to her past and mentions of it usually upset her.

"Incriminating is hardly the word," Bones assured her in an attempt to prevent her from feeling bad, "but maybe we should talk to Jim."

"I'd rather not," Amae said, "There's already enough friction between those two. They're just starting to get along."

"I guess so, alright," Bones replied, "We'll just see how things play out." Amae nodded and began to head toward the door. Bones grumbled and rubbed his forehead. Normally he would have insisted on telling Jim but Amae already had enough to deal with and she didn't need the guilt of having ruined Spock and Jim's potential friendship on top of that. And Jim found out he would definitely no longer be friends with Spock, you can't really be friends with someone's who dead. Kirk may not act it sometimes but he was extremely protective of Amae blood relation or not.

"Besides," Amae said as she left, "maybe he's just got a thing for me."

"Don't even joke like that!" Bones shouted from his office that would be even worse than the other option. Jim wouldn't kill Spock he destroy him. Amae laughed gently and walked toward lift. She stepped inside and selected the floor where the gym was located on. She stepped out and into the state of the art training center walked toward the female locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Amae sighed as she stepped off the treadmill. She ran a towel over her neck and forehead. She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her aching muscles. She had been here a while and felt the pull of fatigue on her. She had orders of McCoy to keep herself as healthy as possible. Although Amae was vaccinated against every known disease she was extremely susceptible to pathogens and according to Bones "it was vital she keep her immune system strong".

"Mess Amee!" shouted Chekov from the entrance. Amae glanced over and saw Chekov and Sulu waving to her. She smiled and walked over to join the ensign and Sulu.

"Hi there," Amae greeted, "what have you two been up to?"

"I was fencing," Sulu told her, "and attempting to teach Chekov." Amae laughed at the expression on Pavel's face. Apparently he hadn't been very good at it. Amae chatted with the two for a while. Pavel was a funny one. He was extremely smart considering he was only eighteen. And Sulu seemed to be kind. Amae had a feeling she'd get along quite well with these two.

"Hm, that's strange," Sulu said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"What is it?" Amae asked, she glanced and saw that the primary bridge's shift would be starting in a few minutes.

"Normally Commander Spock trains around now," Sulu stated. Amae hummed softly.

"He haz beeen azcting strange lately," Chekov mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Amae asked.

"Distant, kind of out of it," Sulu said, "I mean more so than usual. But maybe it's just a Vulcan thing." Sulu and Chekov bid Amae goodbye and headed for their posts. Amae went back into the locker room and cleaned up before heading back to the med-bay.

* * *

Spock sighed as he stared into the mirror, his face spun in and out of focus. Spock splashed himself with water and took a deep breath. He sighed as his vision came back into focus. His head throbbed, and Spock rubbed his temples. He could really use some painkillers but if he asked Dr. McCoy then he would have to answer questions and there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to work.

_Bridge to Commander Spock, please report for duty. Bridge to Commander Spock, please report to duty. _

Spock glanced at the clock and cursed himself, he had lost track of time. Now he would have to answer the captain's questions.

* * *

Amae sighed and walked into the med-bay. She had just come back from checking up on someone with a stomach bug. Amae really didn't understand how people managed to get sick in the middle of space. She flicked through a file and walked back into McCoy's office. He was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. He was rubbing his temples, an obvious sign of frustration.

"Something wrong Bones," Amae asked lightly. He jumped as he noticed Amae for the first time.

"Did you say something about Spock to Jim?" he asked, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"No I didn't. Why?" Amae asked in confusion.

"Because he's in the examination room," Bones said.

"And?" Amae asked.

"He said he wants to talk to you about Spock," Bones said. The colored drained out of Amae's face. She sighed and nodded before leaving the office. She wasn't quite sure why she was protecting the Commander. She probably should have told Jim from the beginning. Maybe she felt some sort of kinship with the half-Vulcan. Amae shook away her thoughts, the only thing she could do now was try and talk Jim out of whatever rash plan he had.

Amae walked into the examination room where Jim was lying on the bed and whistling while staring at the ceiling. He sat up as Amae entered and grinned at her.

"Hey doll," he said, "I gotta talk to you about something."

"Dr. McCoy said it was about Spock," Amae said and she sat in the chair by the bed.

"Yah it is," Jim said, he seemed almost upset now.

"Well, What is it Jim?" Amae asked. She was beginning to think maybe Jim wasn't talking about what Bones thought he was talking about.

"Spock's been acting kind of strange lately," Kirk admitted. Amae stared at him for a moment before he continued.

* * *

Amae walked down the hall toward Spock's room.

"_He's not himself. I mean usually he's distant but it seems like he isn't even hearing what I'm saying. He always listens even if it doesn't seem like he is," Kirk said._

"_Have you ever thought that maybe he just has something on his mind," Amae asked._

"_That's what I thought at first too," Jim explained, "but yesterday I was coming out of the mess hall and I saw Spock in the elevator. He looked like he was in pain, Amae, serious pain."_

Amae knocked on Spock's door and requested access. The door slid open after a few moments and Amae saw Spock standing it in front of it.

"Can I talk to you Spock?" Amae asked.

"Yes of course," Spock said, stepping aside. Spock motioned for Amae to take a seat on the couch. She did and Spock sat in a chair nearby. "Is something wrong?" Spock asked. Amae sighed and thought about how to begin.

"Spock, are you alright?" Amae asked. Spock blinked in surprise.

"Yes doctor," he said, "I'm quite alright I assure you."

"It's just I've been approached by a couple of people who say you've been acting strangely," Amae said. Spock seemed to think about what Amae said for a couple moments before standing.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked and he moved toward a mini kitchen.

"Spock, if something's wrong," Amae said, "You need to tell me."

"I assure you doctor," Spock began but Amae noticed his hands shaking, "nothing is wro-" Amae watched as Spock crumbled to the floor. Amae rushed over and felt his forehead, he was burning up.

"Computer contact med-bay!" Amae shouted.

"Spock?" came Bones voice.

"Bones get yourself and stretcher up here now, Spock just collapsed."

**I know it's been a while. But I had like no reviews for the last chapter and so this stroy kind of dies out. But I got a couple of reviews lately so i decided to write another chapter. Review review and I'll write another one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Worse and Worse

**Yah, four reviews in one night, exciting. Alrighty, onward then.**

_**Recap**_

"_I assure you doctor," Spock began but Amae noticed his hands shaking, "nothing is wro-" Amae watched as Spock crumbled to the floor. Amae rushed over and felt his forehead, he was burning up._

"_Computer contact med-bay!" Amae shouted._

"_Spock?" came Bones voice._

"_Bones get yourself and stretcher up here now, Spock just collapsed."_

**End Recap**

"What the hell happened to Spock?" Snapped Jim as he stood in the entrance to the med-bay. He had come storming into the med-bay when Spock was admitted. Amae had cornered him there.

"It's nothing serious Jim," Amae tried to convince him, "he's going to be fine."

"nothing Serious?" Jim asked, "people just don't pass out."

"Jim you're going to wake him up," Amae hissed, "Commander Spock needs to rest."

"Well then tell me what happened?" Jim demanded.

"We're still running some tests," Amae told him.

"Don't give me that doctor bull," Jim snapped, "Do you know anything or not?"

"Jim, get out," Bones growled and dragged the captain by his arm out of the med-bay and locked the doors behind him. Amae sighed and leaned against the wall. "Jim doesn't know when to cut it out," Bones tried to comfort the doctor.

"He's right though," Amae muttered, "we still don't know what happened."

"There's still tests running Amae," Bones told her, "it could still be nothing." Amae nodded and sighed before walking back over to the lab. Bones grumbled darkly and went to talk to one of the nurses.

"Don't you let the captain back in here, understand?" Bones asked. The nurse nodded quickly. Bones nodded and left. He found Jim leaning against the wall outside.

"Don't come back into my med-bay again Jim" Bones told him.

"I'm just worried about the state of my second-in-command," Jim muttered.

"Listen Jim I know your fond of the hobgoblin but Amae's his doctor and she needs to focus on taking care of him not keeping you from disturbing him," Bones growled. Jim nodded with a sigh.

"Just keep me updated," Jim requested. Bones nodded and pushed Kirk into the elevator.

"Go do you job, you're the one who wanted to be captain," Bones grumbled.

* * *

Spock slowly opened his eyes, the lights above him glaring brightly at him. He glanced to his side and saw Amae sitting by his side. She reached, dimming the lights above his bed. Her image swayed in and out of focus.

"Spock," Amae said, "Can you hear me?" Spock nodded and Amae let out a sigh. "We gave you some medication for pain," she told him and Spock nodded. His vision began to steady and he managed to sit up slightly. "Careful now," she told him.

"Thank you doctor," Spock said.

"Spock, how long has this been happening?" Amae asked.

"It began two days ago," Spock said.

"And what exactly has been wrong?" Amae asked.

"Sensitivity to light, Nausea, Exhaustion, Wide Spread pain," Spock said naming all his symptoms with an unbelievable amount of objectivity. Amae sighed and scratched her head gently.

"Alright well Commander," Amae said, "We're still running some tests. Would it be alright with you if I take a look at your quarters?"

"Of course doctor, feel free," Spock told her. Amae smiled gently.

"Ok, get some sleep Spock," she said, standing, "I'll come see you later." Spock nodded softly before closing his eyes. Amae listened closely for his heartbeat to slow. She took a closer look at the Spock. There were bags under his eyes and his face had a green tinge to it. She pressed her knuckles against his forehead. His temperature was higher than normal but his hands were ice cold.

"Bones, I'm going to go take a look at Spock's quarters," Amae told the doctor. Bones waved her off and Amae stepped into the elevator. She walked in Spock's quarters a few minutes later. The Commander's quarters consisted of a living room/office with a small built in kitchen and a connected bedroom. Amae stepped inside and looked about. Everything was in perfect order. Every book and piece of paper was in exact order. Amae sighed and began to look through everything.

* * *

Amae sat on the edge of Spock's couch. She had gone through everything in Spock's quarters but she hadn't found anything out of ordinary. Amae sat there drumming her fingers on her chin softly. Perhaps it was genetic, but then why would it just now be showing itself. True many human genetic disorders didn't cause symptoms until the patients were adults but Spock had been tested over and over for any such disorders Vulcan and human alike. Amae muttered angrily under her breath and walked back out into the corridor. She needed to do some research.

Amae walked back into the med-bay and stopped when she heard a very quickly beating heart. Amae walked quickly over to where Spock was. Lieutenant Uhura was standing by his bed, they were arguing under their breath. Well, the Lieutenant was arguing, Spock was just sitting there.

"What is wrong with you," Uhura hissed, "I'm only worried about you."

"I assure you Lieutenant your worries are misplaced," Spock replied flatly.

"How can you act like I'm some stranger?" Uhura snapped, her voice starting to rise.

"Whatever we were to each other," Spock said simply, "we are no longer." Lieutenant Uhura stood up quickly, knocking over a tray in the process. Amae strode quickly over.

"Excuse me Lieutenant may I speak with you," Amae asked.

"U-um, yes of course," Uhura stuttered, her anger quickly dissipating. Amae walked out into the hall with the lieutenant at her heels. Amae spun around when she knew they were out of Spock's hearing range.

'I don't know what your relationship with Commander Spock is or was," Amae said sternly, "but right now he's in a very delicate condition and it may be best if you don't come back to visit."

"But I-" Uhura began.

"From what I saw and heard just now, you being here is causing him a deal of stress and that could be detrimental to his health, so I'm going to have to ask you not to come back until his condition improves," Amae told Uhura. The Lieutenant nodded and returned to the bridge. Amae let out anf laugh and shook her head before walking back in.

"I apologize, doctor for the disturbance," Spock said. Amae smiled.

"It's not a problem Commander," Amae said taking a look at his most recent chart, "but you are quite the popular man."

"Excuse me doctor," Spock stated in confusion.

"Bones had to throw Jim out this morning as well," Amae told him. She let out a soft laugh at the look on Spock's face. "Jim very protective of his friends," Amae told him. Spock seemed to think about this for a while as she glided about the med-bay, reading over reports.

"Lieutenant Uhura and I were previously in a romantic relationship," Spock stated simply.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Spock," Amae said with a smile. Spock glanced at her a nodded. "Though if you don't mind" Amae trailed off.

"Our relationship began right after my mother's death, it is common for relationships to form under stress but very uncommon for those relationships to last," Spock told Amae. The doctor nodded and sat down.

"Doctor, did you find anything of importance in my room," Spock asked as he easily shifted the conversation.

"No I didn't," Amae told him as she sat at his bed side, "So now we're going to establish a history. See if maybe you came in contact with something that caused your illness." Spock nodded and Amae began.

"Did you go anywhere while you were teaching at the academy out of normal?" Amae asked.

"No," Spock answered. It seemed like he rarely went anywhere but where his job required him to.

"I understand it might be hard to talk about," Amae said, "but what about during the Enterprise's last mission?"

"Besides the ship I was on Vulcan during its destruction and Nero's ship," Spock told her, his voice getting hard. Amae nodded.

"Do you think it may have been something on Nero's ship?" Spock asked.

"It could be, but of course neither Kim nor Admiral Pike got sick," Amae said and she leaned back and tapped her chin.

"Perhaps my Vulcan heritage makes me susceptible," Spock offered.

"But there's also the Romulans' and Vulcans' common ancestor to consider. If you are susceptible to a pathogen on Nero's ship then they would most likely be as well," Amae said.

"There are a few diseases Romulans are immune to that Vulcans are not," Spock told Amae. She nodded.

"I know, Spock, Let's just hope that's not the case," she said, "because I can't treat a disease we haven't even discovered yet." Spock nodded and stared up at the ceiling. "Well you need to get some rest," Amae said, standing. "I'm going to do some research, alright?" Spock nodded again and Amae went to leave the med-bay.

"Thank you, doctor," Spock called after her. Amae turned and smiled.

* * *

Amae sat, there at her desk tapping her pen. She had been here for hours, trying to figure out what was wrong with Spock. She had gone through every medical book she had but couldn't find anything that fit. A beeping at her door alerted Amae that Jim was here. She gave him permission to enter and the blonde captain flopped down on her bed.

"So, any leads yet?" he asked.

"None," Amae said her frustration evident.

"You think it's some kind of future bug?" Jim asked. Amae looked back at her adoptive brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Who told you about my theory?" Amae asked suspiciously

"Bones might have mentioned it earlier," he confessed. Amae rolled her eyes.

"I really hope it's not Jim, because if it is," Amae sighed. Jim nodded in agreement. It was then that the alarm went off in her room.

"Amae get down here!" came Bone's voice over the intercom, "Spock's crashing!" Amae shot up and ran to the elevator Jim right behind her. She ran into the med-bay where machines were going off and Bones and two nurses were crowded around Spock's bed.

"What can I do?" Kirk asked.

"Stay here," Amae snapped and rushed over.

* * *

Amae sat on one of the beds, Jim besides her. They had stabilized Spock but things were just getting worse. They had him medicated and his charts were just getting worse.

"Damn, this is pretty bad, isn't it?" Jim said darkly. Amae sighed and nodded.

"You know, Spock Prime said we were supposed to be great friends and stuff," Jim mumbled.

"You? Friends? I don't know," Amae said in a teasing voice.

"Haha, you're so funny," Jim said with a roll of his eyes.

"You should be on the bridge," Amae said, changing the subject.

"I gave Chekov the comm. So I'm covered for a while," he said.

"Doctor, the tests you ordered came back," one of the nurses said as she handed Amae the PADD with all the results. She read them over her stomach dropping.

"It's really really bad now, isn't?" Kirk asked and Amae nodded.

"Damn it!" He shouted standing only to be shushed by the nurse. Jim sat down and defeat. "Reminds me of when we in London," he muttered.

"What was that?" Amae asked.

"Remember when we were in London," Jim reminded Amae, "we broke into that old house on a dare and Johnny got sick. They didn't know what was wrong until-"

"That's it!" Amae said standing and rushing out the door.

"Amae where are you going?" Jim shouted after her.

"I need to contact an old friend!" Amae called back. Amae rushed into her room.

"Computer connect the Delta Luna research center!" she said quickly.

"Hello," said a scientist on the other end of the screen.

"I need to speak to Dr. Krevin," Amae told him, "It's an emergency."

"Of course let me connect you," he said.

"Amae?" said a middle aged doctor with thick rimmed glasses and grey speckled hair, "is something wrong? Has something happened to you, are you in trouble?"

"No, No I'm fine it's my patient," Amae said.

"I see, well what do you need my help for," Dr. Krevin asked.

"You specialize in Vulcan pathology right?" Amae asked.

"Yes besides yourself I've never researched or treated anyone but Vulcans," he confirmed.

"I need to ask you something," Amae said.

"Of course, ask away," Krevin said.

**Hm, what will happen? I know not. Review Review as always lovelies. And if you have any thoughts feel free to share. Kay then don't expect this kind of record publishing after the holidays I just have so much time on my hands when I'm not in school  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Septomalasia

**Yeah, Chapter Seven. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Recap**

"_Amae?" said a middle aged doctor with thick rimmed glasses and grey speckled hair, "is something wrong? Has something happened to you, are you in trouble?"_

"_No, No I'm fine it's my patient," Amae said. _

"_I see, well what do you need my help for," Dr. Krevin asked. _

"_You specialize in Vulcan pathology right?" Amae asked. _

"_Yes besides yourself I've never researched or treated anyone but Vulcans," he confirmed. _

"_I need to ask you something," Amae said. _

"_Of course, ask away," Krevin said. _

**End Recap**

When Spock awoke for the second time, he noticed something. The lights above him, although bright, didn't bother his eyes and for the first time in days he didn't feel completely exhausted. Spock sat up and reclined against his pillows. Spock glanced about; the med-bay seemed oddly quiet. He glanced at the clock, it was an off shift and simulation wise the middle of the night. The only other person in the room was a figure resting on a nearby desk, their head lain across folded arms. From the short blonde hair Spock deducted it was Dr. Amae.

"Nice to see you're up," Bones muttered and he walked back in. He must have noticed Spock watching Amae because he told him, "Might not be the most comfortable place but at least she's sleeping."

"Has she not rested doctor?" Spock asked.

"Not since you've been admitted," Bones said, "By the way you should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Dr. Amae, discovered what I had?" Spock asked. Bones raised an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Yah, but I'll let her tell you about it," he said, "I still don't know what made her even think of it. I don't know why I'm head doctor around here." Bones walked back out and left Spock to his thoughts. Spock found himself watching the doctor sleep. And once again that strange feeling came to mind, that something was just a tad bit off.

"Hey there Spock old chap! How ya feeling?" Kirk called from the entrance to the med-bay and walked over to clap Spock on the shoulder.

"The doctor is currently asleep captain, lower your voice would be advisable," Spock stated. Kirk looked about and spotted his sister asleep at the desk. He nodded and pulled up a chair.

"So you didn't answer my question," Kirk stated and took a bite out of the green apple he had.

"It seems I will be making a full recovery," Spock told the captain.

"That's awesome, I guess Amae's epiphany paid off," Kirk said with a grin. Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "Yah well, see Amae and I went to London with our old friend Johnny. We broke into this old house on a dare cause everyone said it was haunted or something. We found this old door into a stone basement. Well Amae and I didn't think it was good idea to break the door open but Johnny did it anyway. So a few days later he got really sick. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him," Jim told him.

"Did he die?" Spock asked. He still wasn't quite sure what this had to do with his condition.

"Nope, turns out the basement he opened had been sealed since the black plague swept over London and when he opened it some of the virus or something was still alive and Johnny caught the plague," Jim said, "They cured him and stuff. But I remember it was really similar to you, the whole not knowing what was wrong. As soon as I mentioned it to Amae she dashed off." Spock thought about what Kirk said for a moment and then it hit him.

"Ah, I see, that does make sense," Spock stated.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked taking another bite of his apple.

"Septomalasia," Spock stated.

"What?" Jim asked him.

"Septomalasia, it's a spore on Vulcan," said Amae as she lifted her head to look at the two, "I swept through Vulcan two hundred years ago. It's harmless to Vulcans but extremely poisonous to humans. It was wiped out and the old remnants of it are those preserved in rock formations that formed at the time When Vulcan began to implode, the earthquakes shook up old rock formations and released the spores. It seems our commander inherited human's sensitivity to it," Amae said with a smile.

"Well I guess it's lucky you figured it out," Jim said with wide eyes.

"I had a cleaning crew go disinfect your room, but now that we're one hundred percent sure that's what you had, We'll had to vaccinate and treat everyone you've come in contact with and disinfect every room you've been in since you were on Vulcan," Amae said while rubbing her temples.

"Which means a whole hell of a lot of paperwork for me," Bones muttered as he came back in, "I just talked to the nearest docking station, they'll have the necessary vaccines beamed over, we just have to pick them up."

"Alright, well I'll go set a course for the docking bay," Jim said standing, "Where is it?" Amae grabbed Kirk by his collar and dragged him to a bed.

"You're going anywhere till we test you," she stated.

"I have to get tested?" Jim asked.

"I told you not to come in the med-bay," Amae muttered.

"Aw, but Mae!" Jim whined. Amae whacked him over the head and Jim stopped whining. "What about Bones?" he asked.

"I got tested as soon as Amae told me her theory," Bones stated. Jim grumbled angrily and leaned against the bed. "I'll go tell the bridge to change course and alert Starfleet," Bones said turning to the door.

"Don't forget to keep the bridge crew on the bridge, they're the most likely to be exposed. And have Ensign Chekov send out an alert. Tell the whole crew what's going on and that everyone should report to the med-bay when their name is called over the intercom," Amae said as she drew a sample of Kirk's blood.

"Yah, Yah, I figured we'd start with the bridge crew, and then go by last names," Bone replied, "Jesus this is going to be like exams all over again." Amae laughed and shook her head.

"You'll survive Bones, I promise," she told him. Bones snorted in disbelief. Amae walked over the lab and ran Kirk's blood through the tests.

"So this spore, how dangerous is it for humans again?" Jim asked his face slightly pale.

"It takes some time for symptoms to show up, but once they do a human would have around twelve hours before they were beyond a cure," Amae said rather calmly, "Commander Spock is only alive because he's half Vulcan." Jim nodded.

"So what are the chances I've caught these spores?" Jim asked.

"Relax James, you're fine," Amae said, "the test is negative. Now I'll just give you a vaccine and you can return to the bridge."

"So how come we're not vaccinated against this to begin with?" Jim asked and Amae loaded the vaccine into a shot.

"This will be the first case of Septomalasia for two hundred years. It's like being vaccinated against plague," Amae told him as she walked over, "now hold still." Kirk closed his eyes and tensed, expecting the pain he had become accustomed to from Bones shooting him up with all kinds of meds. "Done," Amae stated.

"I didn't even feel that," Jim whispered.

"You're not supposed to," Amae said while giving Jim a look.

"Yah well, Tell Bones that," Kirk muttered before rising and leaving for the bridge, "See you later." Amae hummed as she walked about.

"I suppose the supplies of vaccinations for this particular disease are limited," Spock said from his bed. Amae nodded.

"You are correct, Commander," she replied.

"Dr. may I ask you a question?" Spock asked.

"Of course Commander," she said, turning to face him.

"If my mother had survived, what are the chances that she would have survived the Septomalasia?" He asked, staring straight at the doctor. Amae put down he labs she was running and walked over to Spock's bed.

"If she had been infected, which she may not have been considering she would have been exposed for only minutes, and we didn't catch it before symptoms became visible. Slim to none," Amae told him. Spock nodded.

"Thank You doctor," He said bluntly as he stared straight forward. Amae reached out and place her hand on his forearm. Spock glanced at her, catching her eye. Amae gave him a comforting smile.

"Are you alright Spock," Amae asked.

"Yes, I feel much better doctor," He told him in the same emotionless tone.

"I didn't mean physically," Amae told him. Spock's face contorted slightly.

"I do not know," he admitted. Amae stared at him with a gentle look.

" let'theiri Spock, ma'toi qual fam shaht," Amae told him softly, "yuk i, shom-tor. Kal-tor etek stariben lu du qual muhl" (Peace Spock, Death is not the end. Sleep now, rest. Let us speak when you are well.) Spock felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him and felt the desire to rest his eyes. Amae watched as the half-Vulcan fell asleep. She smiled gently and removed her hand from his arm.

"You know, that whole emotion manipulation thing is creepy," Bones muttered from where he stood.

"I don't change people's emotions, just encourage them to feel something different," Amae told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Yah well it's still scary," he muttered, "Do me a favor and get the blood samples from the bridge. For some reason I don't think they trust me every much." Amae laughed and smiled at Bones before taking her equipment and heading to the bridge.

"Hello," she said as she stepped onto the bridge. Amae received a few waves from Sulu and Chekov.

"How's Commander Spock?" Sulu asked.

"He's fine, now that we've got him on the correct meds," Amae told him, "I'm just going to need a blood sample from everyone so we can make sure no one's infected. If you're clear I'll give you a vaccine just in case and if you are infected, there's nothing to worry about. All you'll have to do is go down to the med-bay and get treated; you'll only be out a maximum of a day."

"Wow, that doesn't seem too bad," One navigator said.

"Septomalasia is only really dangerous if you don't know you have it," Amae told him with a smile.

* * *

Amae sighed as she heaved the last box of vaccines into the med-bay. She stared at the piles of boxes with a hint of frustration. Turns out none of the crew on the docking station wanted to come on the ship, apparently they were afraid of getting infected so Bones and Amae had to carry all the boxes inside the ship.

"Hey, Amae why don't you take a break, The nurses and I can handle the tests and vaccinations for now," Bones said, "If we have someone who's infected we'll contact you." Amae stretched out her arms and nodded.

"You sure you don't want to Bones?" Amae asked, "Those boxes were pretty heavy for me and I'm stronger than a human."

"Eh, I'm fine. Just feels like my arms are gonna fall off," He said with a shrug.

"Alright, contact me if you need anything," Amae told him. She walked out of the med-bay and headed toward the beaming pad.

"Hey Scotty, think you can beam me down onto the station," Amae asked. Scotty laughed and went into an in depth explanation about just how easy teleporting her would be. Eventually Amae actually got onto the station.

"Hi, I'm looking for the engineering bay," Amae told a nearby worker. He pointed her in the right direction and Amae thanked him. Compared to the Enterprise this station was a piece of junk, but it was a good place for up and inspiring engineers and scientists to mess around and blow things up. Amae walked into a large lab filled with all kinds of gadgets and machines. Amae smiled as she snuck up behind a short red headed boy fiddling with one. She grabbed his shoulder and the boy let out a yelp, spinning around to look at her with wide eyes.

"H-Hi A-A-Am-mae," the boy stuttered out.

"Hey, there Gizmo," she said and sat down beside him, "how have you been?"

**End**

**Ok, I grantee nothing when it comes to that Vulcan. Hope you liked the chapter, Review Review Review  
**


End file.
